Hammer Bro
Hammer Bro is a good character an hero on GoAnimate videos including HammerBro101's series. He is placed on the Mutated Mouses in Return To Overload Island (he gets 2nd place and loses to Bowser), and he is placed on the Heroic Hovers in Overload All-Stars Island (he gets 1st place and wins the $1,000,000). He even has his own talk show on GoAnimate City Public Access. Voice: Paul (HammerBro101), Steven (Weatherstar4000video) Relative(s): Boomerang Bro Fire Bro Sledge Bro Ice Bro Friends: Blue Hammer Bro Chomp Bro Dark Hammer Bro Dark Bowser HammerBro101's Princess Peach HammerBro101's Princess Daisy Pink Gold Peach Doctor Eggman Isaac Bongo Enemies: Rosalina (the bane of his existence) Bowser (mostly seen in Return To Overload Island and Overload All-Stars Island) Twist Kiki Shout Marina Hammer Bro. - New Super Koopa Bros.png|How Hammer Bro appears. BoomerangBro.png|Boomerang Bro Fire_Bro._Artwork.png|Fire Bro SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro Ice_Bro_-_New_Super_Koopa_Bros.png|Ice Bro IceBro.png|Ice Bro with an ice ball SNES_Hammer_Bro..png|SNES Hammer Bro Blue Hammer Bro.png|Blue Hammer Bro GreenBoomerangBro.png|Green Boomerang Bro Pink_Fire_Bro.png|Pink Fire Bro BlueSledgeBroNSMBW.png|Blue Sledge Bro AzureIceBro.png|Azure Ice Bro ShurikenBro.png|Shuriken Bro RedShurikenBro.png|Red Shuriken Bro BlueHammerBroNSMBU.png|Blue Hammer Bro ready to throw a hammer GreenBoomerangBroNSMBU.png|Green Boomerang Bro throwing a boomerang PinkFireBroNSMBU.png|Pink Fire Bro AzureIceBroNSMBU.png|Azure Ice Bro with an azure ice ball Buddy_Bro.png|Buddy Bro, the friendliest Bro Dark Hammer Bro.png|Dark Hammer Bro Blue_Lakithunder_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros.png|Blue Lakithunder. Shell_Bro.png|Shell Bro Red_Shell_Bro.png|Red Shell Bro Blue_Spiny_Shell_Bro.png|Blue Spiny Shell Bro POW_Block_Bro.png|POW Block Bro Cyborg_Bro..png|Cyborg Bro Nick_Jr_Bro1.png|Nick Jr Bro, the learning bro Dorrie_Bro.png|Dorrie Bro BadCopBro.png|Bad Cop Bro Bullet_Bill_Bro.png|Bullet Bill Bro Tornado_Bro.jpg|Tornado Bro, the strongest bro Chomp Bro Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|Chomp Bro Chain Bro.png|Chain Bro Goo_Bro.png|Goo Bro Blob_Bro.png|Blob Bro Shrooshell_Bro.png|Shrooshell Bro Car_Bro.png|Car Bro 001-1513356100.png|Color Bro Red Hammer Bro.png|Red Hammer Bro Red Sledge Bro.png|Red Sledge Bro Blue Hammer Bro My Version 1.png|Blue Hammer Bro Dark Bullet Bill Bro.png|Dark Bullet Bill Bro Boo Mushroom Bro.png|Boo Mushroom Bro NSMAEggBro.png|Egg Bro Birdo Egg Bro.png|Birdo Egg Bro Fat Cop Bro.png|Fat Cop Bro|link=Fat Cop Bro Emperor Palpatine Bro.png|Emperor Palpatine Bro Amazing Flying Vortex Bro.png|Amazing Flying Vortex Bro Amazing Flying Thunder Bro.png|Amazing Flying Thunder Bro Amazing Flying Ninja Bro.png|Amazing Flying Ninja Bro Amazing Flying Shuriken Bro.png|Amazing Flying Shuriken Bro Lighter Bro.png|Lighter Bro Sky High Bro.png|Sky High Bro ParaBro.png|Para Bro 001 (6)-0.png|Torch Bro Spring Bro.png|Spring Bro Clover Bro.png|Clover Bro Bubble Bro.png|Bubble Bro Leaf Bro.png|Leaf Bro Clorophyll Bro.png|Clorophyll Bro Flying Hammer Bro.png|Flying Hammer Bro Dry Bone Bro.png|Dry Bone Bro Fire Dry Bone Bro.png|Fire Dry Bone Bro Amazing Flying Wrench Bro.png|Amazing Flying Wrench Bro Amazing Flying Egg Bro.png|Amazing Flying Egg Bro ? Bro.png|Question Mark Bro Army Boomerang Bro.png|Army Boomerang Bro Bone Bro..png|Bone Bro Spiny Bro.png|Spiny Bro RecursionBro.png|Recursion Bro Lazer Bro..png|Laser Bro Wrench Bro..png|Wrench Bro Dynamite bro.png|Dynamite Bro AFIB.png|Amazing Flying Ice Bro Amazing Flying Frost Bro.png|Amazing Flying Frost Bro Ice Dry Bone Bro.png|Ice Dry Bone Bro Thunder Dry Bone Bro.png|Thunder Dry Bone Bro Vortex Dry Bone Bro.png|Vortex Dry Bone Bro Plasma Dry Bone Bro.png|Plasma Dry Bone Bro Water Dry Bone Bro.png|Water Dry Bone Bro Lava Dry Bone Bro.png|Lava Dry Bone Bro Tornado Dry Bone Bro.png|Tornado Dry Bone Bro Poison Dry Bone Bro.png|Poison Dry Bone Bro Bomber Dry Bone Bro.png|Bomber Dry Bone Bro Ninja Bro.png|Ninja Bro Skeleton Bro.png|Skeleton Bro Fire Skeleton Bro (Created by Iggy Koopa Fan 2003).png|Fire Skeleton Bro Ice Skeleton Bro.png|Ice Skeleton Bro Dark Dynamite Bro.png|Dark Dynamite Bro Photorealistic Bro.png|Photorealistic Bro Thunder Bro.png|Thunder Bro Bowling Bro.png|Bowling Bro Sand Bro.png|Sand Bro Vortex Bro.png|Vortex Bro Blue Bro.png|Blue Bro Cerulean Bro.png|Cerulean Bro Red Ninja Bro.png|Red Ninja Bro Yoshter Bro..png|Yoshter Bro Ball Bro.png|Ball Bro Bomber Bro..png|Bomber Bro Goomba Bro.png|Goomba Bro Dark Clorophyll Bro.png|Dark Clorophyll Bro SMM unused Hammer Bro death (NSMBU).gif|Hammer Bro (Death Verison) Desert Bro.png|Desert Bro Snow Bro.png|Snow Bro Lava-Bro..png|Lava Bro Spark Bro.png|Spark Bro Beetle Shell Bro.png|Beetle Shell Bro Buzzy Bro.png|Buzzy Bro Tiger Bro.png|Tiger Bro Felidae Bro.png|Felidae Bro Batter Bro.png|Batter Bro Angry Bro.png|Angry Bro Shinobi Bro.png|Shinobi Bro Silver hammer bro by starkid64 d3ew7fy-pre.png|Silver Hammer Bro Silver Sledge Bro.png|Silver Sledge Bro Dark Silver Hammer Bro.png|Dark Silver Hammer Bro Dark Desert Bro.png|Dark Desert Bro Race Bro.png|Race Bro Cloud Bro.png|Cloud Bro Amazing Flying Water Bro.png|Amazing Flying Water Bro Amazing Flying Green Bro.png|Amazing Flying Green Bro Amazing Flying Chartreuse Bro.png|Amazing Flying Chartreuse Bro AFBB.png|Amazing Flying Boomerang Bro PoisonBroNew.png|Poison Bro Amazing Flying Curve Bro.png|Amazing Flying Curve Bro Crystal Dry Bone Bro.png|Crystal Dry Bone Bro Galaxy Dry Bone Bro.png|Galaxy Dry Bone Bro Electric Dry Bone Bro.png|Electric Dry Bone Bro Bubble Dry Bone Bro.png|Bubble Dry Bone Bro Chocolate Dry Bone Bro.png|Chocolate Dry Bone Bro Coin Dry Bone Bro.png|Coin Dry Bone Bro Void Dry Bone Bro.png|Void Dry Bone Bro Snow Dry Bone Bro.png|Snow Dry Bone Bro Void Bro.png|Void Bro AmazingFlyingHammerBro..png|Amazing Flying Hammer Bro Blossom Bro.png|Blossom Bro Furby Bro.png|Furby Bro Mosaic_Bro.png|Mosaic Bro Plasma_Bro.png|Plasma Bro Banana_bro..png|Banana Bro Boohemoth_Bro_(Created_By_Thomas_D'_Video_M).png|Boohemoth Bro Bomb_Boohemoth_Bro.png|Bomb Boohemoth Bro Dark_Boohemoth_Bro.png|Dark Boohemoth Bro Pink_Boohemoth_Bro.png|Pink Boohemoth Bro Grand_Star_Bro.png|Grand Star Bro Yo-Yo_Bro.png|Yo-Yo Bro Robot Bro.png|Robot Bro Twister bro.png|Twister Bro Lunar_Bro.png|Lunar Bro Alien_Bro.png|Alien Bro Buzz_Lightyear_Bro.png|Buzz Lightyear Bro Volt_Bro.png|Volt Bro Bacon_Cheeseburger_Bro.png|Bacon Cheeseburger Bro Biscuit_Bro.png|Biscuit Bro Clock_Bro.png|Clock Bro Kritter_Bro.png|Kritter Bro Sleepy_Bro.png|Sleepy Bro Neptune_Bro.png|Neptune Bro Penguin_Bro.png|Penguin Bro Silky_Bro.png|Silky Bro Spade_Bro.png|Spade Bro Blood_Squirt_Bro.png|Blood Squirt Bro Amazing_Flying_Goomba_Bro.png|Amazing Flying Goomba Bro Lollipop_Bro.png|Lollipop Bro Toy_Bro.png|Toy Bro Wii_Bro.png|Wii Bro Serpent_Bro.png|Serpent Bro Battery_Bro.png|Battery Bro CJ_Mo_Bro.png|CJ Mo Bro Tombrock_Bro.png|Tombrock Bro Beach_Ball_Bro.png|Beach Ball Bro Disney_Junior_Bro.png|Disney Junior Bro Category:Characters that appear as props Category:Heroes Category:1985 births Category:Mario characters Category:Ungrounded for life Category:Good people Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Namco fans Category:Mario fans Category:Sonic fans Category:Non-Baby Shows characters Category:Characters that have pets Category:Male characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:October births Category:Characters voiced by Paul Category:Characters Voiced By Paul Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Midbosses